My Best Friend
by Crazyfanperson2000
Summary: Two best friends that have know each other for most of their lives are getting to some of the biggest challenges in the life of teenagers. The question is will there friendship stay, grow, or break.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend

My best friend, Cedric, was sitting next to me on his family couch drinking a cup of green tea with sugar. We had just escaped the Quidditch World Cup, in which Death Eaters had attacked the campsite where him, his dad, and I had been staying for the night. Our original plan was to wake up early in the morning, meet the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, go to the Quidditch World Cup, stay for the night, then come home the next morning. Enough about that though. Me and Cedric had been friends since we were little. Even if I was a muggle-born and he was a pure-blood, we had some how met in a park. His parents were both working and he had came to stay with his grandmother. He visited me a lot when he was staying with his grandmother. He was even there when I got my Hogwarts letter. He hadn't told me much about his family, but I think at that point he knew he could trust me. I knew a little about the wizarding world. My grandmother had been a witch herself. She married a muggle, and it skipped my father though. When it came he told me he had gotten his letter, but as he didn't want to get into trouble, he didn't tell me. We had then both been placed into the same Hogwarts house. Thankfully because if we were in different houses I think I'd be lost. There we were sitting on the couch, not talking much, and drinking our mugs of tea that Cedric's mother had made for us. "How are you feeling?" he said, breaking the silence. "I'm alright, I think. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Well he who shall not be named's reign happened when I was four. I heard my parents asking each other what sort of world have they brought me into. It was scary. My house was attacked by them, but we were staying with my grandmother at the time." he said. "I remember seeing your parents upset about something. As a little girl I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't know a thing about the wizarding world until I was nine." I replied. He stared into the fire in a trance. "Cedric? Are you alright mate?" I place my hand on his arm. "What? Sorry, yeah I'm fine." he said. It was quite late, it had been eleven pm when they attacked. Then it took us three hours to get back to his family household. We had been sitting here drinking tea for one hour. "Cedric, we better get some rest." I suggested. "Yeah, I guess." he said. I gave him a hug and then went off to bed. I was hoping he would sleep, but my mind thought that he wouldn't be able to.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine days later, at exactly eleven o'clock, we were on the train to school. We were in our own carriage as normal. Fifteen minutes after the train began its journey the usual trolley lady came down the aisle selling sweets. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked us once she got to our carriage. "No thanks. I don't have any money, sorry." I replied. "I can buy you something." Cedric said. "If you want to. I mean, I respect you too much that I don't want to seem like a parasite." I said. "I understand. Could we have to chocolate frogs please?" he asked her. She passed him too chocolate frogs and he gave her the amount of money needed. She left the carriage and Cedric handed me the sweet. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." he smirked. We finished eating our chocolate frogs five minutes later. "Which card did you get?" he asked me. "Albus Dumbledore again." I laughed. "What did you get?" I asked. "For the first time I got Merlin." he chuckled. A girl, who I knew was from Ravenclaw, walked up to our carriage. We both looked at her because she didn't do anything but stand there. She saw that she had our attention. When she noticed, she looked at Cedric and winked flirtatiously. Then she walked away like she was a goddess. "Well she's pretty. I guess." I said. "As well as a narcissist." he said. His comment made me burst out laughing and snorted. I didn't really care that I snorted because I was comfortable around him. "I was walking down the hallway and her and her friends were talking about our friendship. They thought we were dating and Cho was saying that she will 'break us up' and then own me." he said. "I would never let someone like her lay a finger on you." I stated. "I will not let any guy lay a finger on you either, unless I know he is right for you." he looked directly into my eyes. He was my big brother even though he was actually born on the same day as me. Only a few hours apart. Still a funny conversation to have when someone asks i we are brother and sister. We both had the same hair color but he had soft grey eyes, I had hazel eyes, he was tall, I was short. We both had short hair though. I have had my pixie cut since I couldn't remember. I didn't like girly stuff, I was a 'tomboy.' I also get along more with boys than girls. I was sort of hoping that Cedric wouldn't go mad and try and get a girlfriend. I'm thankful that he didn't. He said to me once that I was all he needed, he was all I needed too. It wasn't a romantic relationship that we had, but sure we hugged and were protective of each other. We did love each other, though in a different way that only some people could understand. At this point in our relationship we loved each other like brother and sister. Enough of explaining my life. "I know Cedric." I smiled. "Good." he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

We had finished our supper in the Great Hall when our headmaster Albus Dumbledore started his opening speech. Cedric and I had both been informed that something special was going to happen this year. That's why we went dress robe shopping together and gave each other our opinions of what we tried on. I was pretty easy with him, but he was making sure that I didn't show anything. I respected him for that. Though I didn't want to wear what muggles call a dress. "As your parents have been informed, something special is taking place at Hogwarts this year. We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Two other wizarding schools will be joining us this year. We will also be holding the Yule Ball, which is part of the Triwizard Tournament. We have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation to explain. He will be speaking with you after the other schools arrive." he said. All of the second the ceiling turned stormy, then Alastor Moody calmed it down. He was our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher ever since Professor Quirrell passed away. I enjoyed Professor Lupin best, we had him last year but he turned out to be a werewolf. I didn't care, he didn't hurt anyone. After our Headmaster speaking a tad more we were aloud to go to our common rooms. When Cedric and I sat down on one of the over stuffed couches of the Hufflepuff common room Cedric's friend Harold said "Cedric, you should totally submit your name into the Triwizard Tournament!" he said excitedly. "I don't want to." Cedric replied. "Why not mate?" Harrold questioned. "Because I don't feel like putting my life in danger…?" Cedric answered. "Fine, I'll put your name in for you." Harold said. "No you shall not!" Cedric yelled. "Yes, I will, because you don't have the guts to do it." Harold remarked. "If Cedric doesn't even want to be in the Triwizard Tournament, why are you forcing him?" I asked Harold. "It's for his own good. Come on mate! You'll get fame and fortune!" Harold progressed. "What if I don't want fame and fortune! What if I'm fine in the state that I am!" Cedric was getting flustered. "Why don't you put your name into the Goblet of Fire then?" I questioned Harold. "I don't care. I'm still putting Cedric's name into the Goblet of Fire." Harold said. Harold then went through the door to the boys dormitories. "Are you okay, Cedric?" I asked him. He sighed and replied "I just don't want to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Can't he understand that?" he looked at me after. "I think he's just being an ass." I stated my opinion. Harold had always been an ass, who tried to fed off of other people. He was Cedric's friend, for the moment, and so I had to go along with it. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." he said. "Goodnight." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after that, the two other houses arrived. One was named Durmstrang and the other was named Beauxbatons. Professor Dumbledore had as well opened up the Goblet of Fire admission. Cedric and myself were sitting on the same overstuffed couch, I was doing my Transfiguration homework while Cedric was doing his Charms homework. Then Harrold bursted out of the boys dormitories with a slip of paper. "I've already written your name on parchment and now I'm going to put it into the Goblet of Fire. You cannot stop me." Harold said to Cedric and then ran out of the common room. Cedric jumped up from his seat, with his Charms books falling off of his lap, and ran after Harold. I was hoping that Harold was just kidding around, but my mind though that he wasn't. I got worried after five minutes because by that point I knew something bad was going to happen. Half an hour after they left Cedric returned looking pale and sickly. I knew then that Harold had put Cedric's name into the Goblet of Fire. "Cedric? Come here." I said soothingly. He walked towards me and gave me a strong hug. I hugged him back tightly, rubbing my thumb into his back. "I told him I wasn't his friend anymore and that I had enough. I didn't yell it though because that would have made me look and feel like a fool. At least there is a chance of me not getting chosen." Cedric said. "Yeah, look on the bright side." I replied. "Well we will have to wait until Halloween to see if I do get picked. I just don't want to die." he said. "You won't. Okay?" I told him soothingly. "Okay." he replied. "But if you do, you know I'll help you no matter what." I stated. "I know." he said. "Good." I said. He let go first and went back to his Charms homework.


	5. Chapter 5

On Halloween night we had finished our supper and were eating sweets. Professor Dumbledore started to speak "Tonight we will finally know who our champions are. Good luck to you all." He waved his hand over all of the students. Cedric grabbed my hand, in need of support. Professor Dumbledore then touched the goblet with both hands. It started to glow purple and spat out a name. "The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!" he said loudly. There was a ton of cheering as Viktor Krum was a famous seeker. Another name spat out. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!" There was a ton of cheering for her as well, as most of the boys stared when she walked down the corridor. Another name spat out. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" There was a lot of cheering for Cedric as well, he was popular, though he didn't like the reason. He was pale again, my heart shattered. He walked with his head down to the room behind the Great Hall. Harold was an egotistical ass hole. After Professor Dumbledore declared that those were our three champions, the goblet started glowing purple again. A fourth name spit out, Professor Dumbledore caught it and whispered "Harry Potter." then said sadly but less quieter, not yelling: "Harry Potter." I couldn't believe it, a fourth name. I knew Harry had not put his name into the Goblet of Fire. He wouldn't be so stupid to do so. Also he was only fourteen and could not have been able to. After Cedric was able to leave the room behind the Great Hall, he looked a lot worse. He looked as though at any moment he would burst into tears. His hair was a mess, he had been dragging his fingers through it the whole time he was in the room. "Are you alright? Want to talk about it?" I suggested. "No, I'm not fine. That sounds lovely though." he said. I liked the Diggorys, they were purebloods but they didn't find muggleborns a disgrace to the wizarding world. Though I have to admit that Cedric's father is boastful of Cedric, though that's about every parent on the planet, not as bad though. We walked down the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room to be stopped by no other than Cho Chang. "What's wrong with you hottie? You should be proud that you were picked to be one of the Hogwarts champions!" she giggled. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get to my common room." Cedric replied calmly. "Alright sweetie!" she smiled. We walked into the common room and sat on a couch. I hugged him tightly from the side. He hugged me tightly. Yes, as I said we have a strange friendship. He bursted into tears a couple seconds later. "I love you so much." he whispered. "Not like a sister." he continued. I had to pause to think for a moment. It wasn't really noticeable to me until that moment, that I didn't love him like a brother. Yes, it's all quite cliche but I did. "Cedric, I love you too... Not like a brother." I said. I could feel the sobs rupturing through him, it hurt. "That's why I wish Cho wasn't right. Yeah, I love you. I don't want her to be with me. She's pretty, I guess. She's not my type though." he let go slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder and asked him "So do you want to grow our friendship?" "Yeah." he answered. "I'd like that too." I said. "Just take it as it is okay? Nice and slowly." I continued. "Good plan." he stated. I reached up with my thumb and whipped away his tears. "You know, I was just hoping that you wouldn't say no and our friendship would be ruined." he said. "Do you really think that I would break our relationship and ignore you when you need comfort?" I asked him. "It really doesn't sound like you. By the way I was loving you like a sister, but since last year I started loving you differently." he told me. "Same." I said. "So as a champion I have to go to the Yule Ball. Will you go with me? I don't mind if you just want to stay in the common room." he asked. "The only way I will go is if I go with you." I answered. "Thank you." he said. I intertwined my fingers with his and said "No problem. I'd be glad to wear a dress for you." He laughed at the comment. That's what I meant to do by the way. We went to bed after five minutes of silence.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the first task, thank Merlin that Harry had told Cedric what the task was going to be. He was sitting on the couch when I woke up. "Good morning." I said. He looked up. "Morning." he replied. He did look down in the dumps. I sat next to him and rubbed his back, which he lit up after. "We better get some breakfast. You'll need all of the energy you have." I said. We headed down to the Great Hall only to be bombarded with a bunch of his supporters. "I don't like the buttons that they made. Harry did nothing wrong." Cedric whispered in my ear. "I know." I whispered back. Instead we grabbed some toast and headed down to the lake. It was quiet and peaceful, so Cedric had time to clear his mind and think. His plan was to transfigure anything into a Labrador to distract the dragon. I thought it was a good idea but it did have it's risks. I didn't distract him from his thinking process. After breakfast I walked with him down to the tent. "Good luck." I said. He kissed me on the forehead and held me for half a minute before letting go. I then walked to the stands, and found a good spot to watch. He was first to get his egg, which was a hint to the second task. He was to fight a Swedish Short Snout, which it's fire could melt skin and bone. That fact worried me a lot. He was announced to be entering the arena. He entered the arena and immediately transfigured a rock into a Labrador. The dragon chased after it, and Cedric grabbed the egg and began running for the cave entrance or exit. The dragon got tired of chasing the Labrador, and went for him. It breathed fire close to his face, but thank Merlin only burnt half of it a little. He ran right for the cave, and I could see the pain in his face. I then ran for the hospital tent. By the time I got there he had a bed and half of his face was covered in orange goop. "Hey." I said calmly, grabbing his hand gently. "Hey." he said tiredly. I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed the back. He gripped my hand softly. "How are you other than half of your face?" I asked. "Just tired. I can't believe I even got passed the first task." he answered. "Two more tasks to go Cedric." I stated. "Yeah." he said optimistically. "It's time to take the paste off of your face Mr. Diggory." said Madam Pomfrey. She grabbed a cloth and whipped away orange to show pink. "You're free to go." she said. He got up from his bed and grabbed my hand and we walked to the common room. "I'm going to change into some muggle clothes if you don't mind." he said. "No I don't mind." I told him. I was already in my muggle clothes. "See you soon." he said and then walked to the boys dormitories. I read my book while he changed. He walked out wearing a cotton, white shirt, jeans, and a buttoned up plaid t-shirt. He walked over and sat next to me. "Are you still okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm still fine." he said kissing me on the cheek. His face was still pink, but it was dying down. "How about we grab some lunch and have a picnic on the grounds?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm starving." I answered. "Alright. A date it is." he chuckled. He made me giggle "Alright." "I'll grab a platter of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice. Wait for me by the lake." he said. "I can help you carry something." I told him. "You have been my number one mental health supporter while going through this. I'll get the food." he said lovingly. "Alright." I smiled. He kissed me on the temple and headed to the kitchens. I walked out of the common room and down a corridor. When I reached the grounds there was already a picnic blanket laid out. Cedric was walking behind me with a platter of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. "Where did you get this?" I asked. "I may have bumped into Professor McGonagall." he answered smirking. "She lent you this?" I smiled. "Yeah, she asked me what I was up to and she was generous and gave us a picnic blanket." he said. "Awesome!" I said. He placed the platter and the bottles of pumpkin juice down on the picnic blanket. He held my hand and lead me to our picnic. We sat down and he kissed my hand. I grabbed a sandwich off of the platter while Cedric opened my pumpkin juice for me "Thanks." I said, as he handed me the bottle. "You're welcome." he said. He grabbed a sandwich and started eating, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. After eating we both laid on the blanket and looked at the clouds. "That one looks like elephant." he said pointing to a cloud. "No, it looks more like a dog." I joked. "No, it's obviously an elephant." he kidded. "Wasn't the last time we did this ten years ago?" I asked. "Yeah, that sounds like a good estimate." he agreed. "That one looks like owl." I said pointing to another. "Yeah, it does look like an owl." he smirked, then fixed the parting of my hair. It started to get stormy an hour afterwards. Cedric, being stubborn with me, didn't allow me to take anything back to the castle. His excuse was he was being gentleman and the picnic was on him. I didn't argue with him about it because he was in a happy mood and that was all I wanted. He was upset about being shoved into the Triwizard Tournament, and he was having a happy moment. While I was thinking I turned a corner and one of Cho's friends stuck their foot out, yes I did trip like an idiot. Can't they see that the ground is hard? I got up and had a bleeding nose. They all laughed and giggled at my pain. Normal human adolescents. "You're such a freak! why would Cedric ever want to date you?" Cho said. I wasn't hurt by it, I went through this before in muggle school. I kept a poker face and walked away to the hospital wing. When I got there, it was broken. I'm just glad that with magic you can heal anything in a blink of an eye. I walked back to the common room, I guess I still had a little blood around my nose because Cedric noticed. "Um, Cho's friends tripped me and she called me a freak…? It didn't hurt mentally, they are immature unfortunately. It of course hurt physically though, not much, don't worry. I did report it too." I said. I went to the girls washroom and cleaned off the rest of the blood, as I now had a mirror. I came back and Cedric was on the couch waiting for me to come back. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He placed his head on top of mine, and grabbed my hand. "Hey, you sure you're alright?" he asked. "I don't know. Just thinking that she wants to be with you and she treats people like that." I replied. "I'd never leave you for her." he said seriously. He rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand and kissed it.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night of the Yule Ball. I put on the dress robe that Cedric and I had picked out. It was ash grey, it had a sweetheart neckline, but the neckline went up my collar bones to form the sleeves that covered my shoulders. The skirt flowed, but it wasn't incredibly long that I would trip over it. It was made of lightweight fabric, but it was cotton. Cedric did sort of lose with the sweetheart neckline. He should just be glad that it isn't a low sweetheart neckline. I brushed my hair and my teeth so I'd look somewhat presentable. Then I put on a bit of gold eye liner and black mascara. I walked out of the girls dormitories to find Cedric leaning on the couch, waiting. "How long have you been waiting?" I asked. "Only a minute." he smirked. "You're beautiful." he continued. "Thank you... You're handsome." I smiled. "Thank you." he said. He was wearing what looked to be a muggle tux, but the jacket was long enough to be a robe. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked out of the common room down to the Great Hall. There we were told that as Cedric was one the champions, we had to open the Yule Ball. Great, so not only did I have to wear a dress, but I had to help open the Yule Ball like I was some puppet. At least I was in the company of Cedric. That sweetened the whole situation. After we helped open the Yule Ball, we had dinner and danced a bit. We stayed until after the Wicked Sisters were off of the stage. I grabbed us some pumpkin juice and then we left. We waited until we got back to 'our' couch and had our pajamas on. He had a grey jumper on that had a V stitched on the neckline, no buttons. As well he had plaid pajama pants on. "Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" he chuckled. "Well your company I enjoyed, but I wish I was able to walk in with sweat pants on." I said. He laughed and said "I think it would have been more comfortable to sit down if we were able to wear sweat pants. Nothing would be pulling you one way and making you have to fix it over and over." he replied. "Even if something looks 'nice' doesn't mean it's 'nice.'" I stated. "True. I'd rather drink pumpkin juice in my pajamas with you." he said. "I'm glad I'm able to not wear makeup in front of you." I laughed. "You are prettier without makeup." he smiled. "Cheers." I said. "Cheers." he replied. We clinked our bottles together and took a sip. "We should probably drink these and then go to bed so we are not tired in the morning." I suggested. "Yeah" he agreed. We finished our pumpkin juice and put the bottle in the correct place. "Goodnight." I said to him. "Goodnight." he said. He cupped my cheek and leaned in, kissing me on my top lip. Before he could finish, I dug my fingers into his hair and kissed him back. "Sweet dreams." he said. "Sweet dreams." I replied. I was blown away, so I had to go to bed before I daftly fell over, giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

The night before the second task I wasn't worried about Cedric. As he had figured out the egg, and hinted to Harry about it. We were on the couch talking about his game plan, which was to use the bubble-head charm. Then our head of house, Professor Sprout, walked in. "Dear, Dumbledore needs you in his office immediately." she said referring to me. "Alright. See you later Cedric." I replied. I walked down to Professor Dumbledore's office and walked up the stairs, which were already opened. I walked up the stairs to see Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, a little girl with silver hair, and Professor Dumbledore. "Ah, we are all here now. Well you are probably wondering why you are all here." he said, as I sat down in the empty seat. "Well you may or may not know what the hint to the egg was, but the just of it is that our champions have to go into the lake to rescue something very dear to them. That very dear thing, will be you." he continued. "But sir, how will we be put under the water exactly?" asked Hermione. "That's a very good question. Well, we will put you under a sleeping charm, so you won't inhale any water. Yes, you will be there overnight. Though our champions will rescue you in the morning. You will not be in any danger, but we will have to tell our champions otherwise. You will wake up once your head reaches the surface." he stated. After that we were put under a sleeping charm, and put under water. The next thing I know my head was above the water, and I soaking wet and freezing. Cedric let go of my waist and let me swim to the ladder. When I got to the top, people immediately grabbed hold of me, and gave me a towel. Cedric climbed up, grabbed a towel, and walked straight to me. "You alright?" he asked. "I'm freezing." I shivered. We had to wait for the other champions before we could leave the lake, sigh. "Come here. Come thieve me of my body heat." he said soothingly but jokingly, then smirked. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, feeling like my arms were going to shiver off. He pulled me in closer and wrapped me in his towel. Fleur Delacour came up, but without her sister. She was put in last because she was attacked by Grindylows. Then came Viktor Krum, who returned with Hermione. He came in second. Then came Harry with both Ron and Fleur's sister, and he ended up coming in first with Cedric. "Hey, are you warming up?" Cedric asked me. "Not really." I said honestly, still shivering. He picked me up in his arms and walked to the common room. "I'm going to go change out of my robes and put my pajamas and house coat on. It will help with the hypothermia." I said. "I was going to suggest that." he replied. "I'm going to change too." he continued. I went to the girls dormitories and changed into my winter pajama pants and a comfy, long sleeved pajama shirt. Then I grabbed my house coat and went to the common room area to find him on the couch cuddled up in a giant blanket. "Do you want to cuddle? And talk?" he looked up at me. "Sure." I answered. He lifted the blanket to let me crawl in, and dropped it. I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped one arm around me, and placed one hand in my hair. "Did you see what Rita Skeeter published?" he asked. "No, I don't read her rubbish. Why? What did she write?" I said. "Well she got word that Harry called me a popular, stupid, useless, pretty boy. Who didn't even have enough brains to fill an eggcup." he mumbled, but I still heard. "Cedric, you know he's wrong, right? Don't believe in what others say about you. You are the one who decides what type of person you are. You take both Transfiguration and Charms at newt level. You are wonderful at Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're also a brilliant seeker." I said. "And when I talked to him. I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes that he thought that I wasn't trustworthy. That I was trying to make him look like a fool in front of everyone, so I'd look better than him." he continued. "Cedric." I rubbed his back. "You're not." I started to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. "The more you are exposed, the more people irrationally hate you." he stated. "I bet he's thanking you now for that hint." I said. "Well I did find out from Mad Eye Moody." he replied. "But you still figured it out and got in first." I told him. "I still technically gave you hypothermia because I was stupid enough to be friends with Harold who put me into these tasks." he argued. "Yes, but you are keeping me warm now and if it wasn't for Harold putting you into the Triwizard Tournament we wouldn't even be in a romantic relationship." I argued back. "I love you. You always look on the bright side." he surrendered. "I love you too. I see where you're coming from though. The best thing to do is ignore it." I said playing with his hair. "Did you charm this blanket to be warm?" I asked. "Yeah, one Christmas Eve, when I had to stay here, I got frustrated with the bed warmer not working for me. It was only warming my feet. I'm a tall person you know." he answered. "Merlin, you're brilliant." I said. He chuckled and squeezed me tight. "Both Cho and Fleur, known as two of the most prettiest girls this year asked me to the Yule Ball and I said no. I really don't find them attractive, and I don't know why people find them attractive." he said. I dug my fingers into the side of his hair and kissed his bottom lip slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep with him in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the morning of the final task. I was scared for him, but on the polar opposite of my mind I felt his confidence. Cedric's parents arrived the night before, and we were to have breakfast in the same room that the champions were first united in. I was walking into the room when I heard the conversation between Cedric and his father. "Is she treating you alright?" his father asked. "More than alright." Cedric replied. I arrived at the table just ten seconds after Cedric finished his sentence. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked Cedric. "Good morning. Yeah I slept well. How about you?" he answered. "I slept alright." I said. He kissed me on the temple before he reached for his toast, eggs, and bacon. "Make sure you have enough energy, okay?" I told him. "Yes, love." he smirked. Harry walked into the room and sat with the Weasleys and Hermione. "I bet you're not so full of yourself since Cedric has caught up to you, eh?" Amos yelled at Harry. "Sorry?" said Harry. "Harry, please just ignore my father." Cedric said. He frowned at what his father said. "I'm sorry Harry, my father has been upset ever since that cow of a woman, Rita Skeeter, wrote the article about the Triwizard champions. You know, she had the spotlight on you. No offence." Cedric told Harry. "Well he didn't do anything to correct it." Amos said. "Oh you'll show him. You've beaten him before haven't you?" Amos stated. "Father, it wasn't a fair match. Harry was attacked by dementors and his broom got destroyed. I asked for a rematch." said Cedric. "But the captain of their team said it was fair and didn't accept it." said Amos. "That doesn't matter. It still was unfair." Cedric argued. "Rita Skeeter always causes trouble! I thought you would know that by working at the ministry Amos!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Father, you're being immature." Cedric said. "Harry, I'm really sorry." he told Harry. Cedric stormed off after finishing his breakfast. "Could you tell Cedric that I'm really sorry about what I said and Rita Skeeter publishing it. I was jealous." Harry asked me. "Yeah, I think that will brighten his day." I said. "Thanks." he replied. I walked out of the Great Hall after two slices of toast, so that I could give him some space. I found him sitting against a wall with his face in his hands. "Cedric?" I mumbled. He dropped his hands and then looked up. "Sorry, I just hate it when my father does that. He doesn't bring my self esteem up by bringing someone else's self esteem down." he stated. "Well Harry told me, to tell you, that he is sorry for what he said and he was just jealous that you have the brains and the looks." I said. "Alright." he said. I grabbed his hand, lifted it up to my lips, and kissed the back of it. He lightened up and smiled. "Want to go hang in the common room for a bit?" I suggested to him. "That sounds lovely." he said. I intertwined my fingers with his and we walked to the common room, and sat on 'our' couch. "Do you want to sit on my lap? Sorry I just want to have as much cuddling time with you before the task." he asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied. I sat on his lap, put one arm around him, and my other hand on his chest. He had an arm around my waist and his hand cupped my cheek. He smelt my hair and kissed my forehead. "Hey up there. What does my hair smell like?" I joked. "It smells like you. I can't describe the smell of you. I love it though." he said. It made me blush. I started playing with his hair and started smelling it. "What does mine smell like?" he smirked. "It smells like you and I love it too." I said seriously. He pulled me into his chest and held me. "It's going to be alright, trust me." I tried to soothe him. We were in the center of the stadium, he held me until his father wanted to hug him good luck. Harry and Cedric went into the maze first, then, Victor, then Fleur. Three hours into the third task, I heard screaming, and I knew it was his. My heart shattered, but then the screaming stopped. Two hours later Harry returned with Cedric. Harry was crying. "He's dead! Voldemort's back!" he screamed. I ran down the stairs, but I was on the top seats. I was pushed back by ministry people. "LET ME SEE HIM!" I screamed. Professor Dumbledore let me through. His eyes were not open and lifeless. "Harry, was his eyes ever open and lifeless?" I asked. "No, just closed." Harry cried. I checked his pulse, and there was one. "HE IS ALIVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran my fingers through his hair and then let Madam Pomfrey take him to the Hospital Wing. He was put into his pajamas, and laid on a hospital bed. I played with his hair and cried happily. "I don't understand. He was hit by the killing curse." Harry said to me. "Let's just be thankful that he's alive, alright?" I said through my tears. "Okay." Harry replied. It was midnight, I was overly tired, but I didn't want to sleep until he woke up. "Do you want a bed dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "I want to see him wake up first. Thanks." I said. "Don't you want to be awake enough for him when he wakes up?" she said. "Alright. Yes please." I responded. I went and changed into my own pajamas and crawled into the cot. I fell asleep for four hours before I heard some movement. I opened my eyes to see him looking stressed and bewildered, looking up at the ceiling. I slowly walked over to his cot and played with his hair again. "Look into my eyes, look into my eyes." I told him, trying to be loving. "Shhhhhhhhhhh." I said soothingly. He seemed to be more calm. "Do you want me to grab Madam Pomfrey to make sure everything is alright?" I asked him. "That would be smart." he replied. "Okay, I'll be right back. Alright?" I said. "Alright." he replied. I walked to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door. She answered right away. "He's awake." I told her. "Thank you dear." she said. He had broken ribs, broken arms, and broken legs. Good thing you can heal bones with magic easily. I played with his hair again, as I didn't want to hurt him more. "You can cuddle with him if you want. He has good bones. They healed quite well." she told to me. I snuggled into his side and gently rested my hand on his chest. He put one arm around me, that's all he needed to do. "So what exactly happened? Or do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. "Well the cup was a portkey. It transferred us to a graveyard. There was a man who seemed to be carrying a baby, but it was He Who Shall Not Be Named. He ordered this mad to kill me." he started tearing up. "And he tried to but there was some invisible shield. I guess I got the full force of the curse, but it didn't kill me." he finished, bursting into tears. I reached up and wiped his tears away with my thumb. I kissed him on the forehead and then on his top lip. I couldn't kiss him enough to save my life. "Before that Victor used the cruciartus curse on me." he pointed out. I buried my face in his shirt to trying not to start sobbing. I knew it was his screaming. His smell and touch was calming considering the situation. He fell asleep, and I tucked us in. The next morning we woke up at noon. Cedric's mother had brought us both fish and chips. I fixed Cedric's pillow and helped him sit up. I kissed his temple before I sat back down next to him. While we were eating Cho walked in with a stuck up face. We ignored her as she stood there. "You know you will never please him the way I can." she said. "Just bugger off for Merlin's sake." Cedric was quite pissed off. She was shocked and ran out of the Hospital Wing. "Cedric." I bursted out laughing. "She should." he smiled, finishing his fish and chips. "Well I'm glad you feel a bit better." I finished my fish and chips, cleaned up, then played with his hair again.


	10. Epilogue

I was walking down the aisle in a feathery, white dress with golden lace. It again had a sweetheart neckline, but with no sleeves. I was carrying red and white roses in my hands, my veil flowed with my dress. My mother had styled my hair so it would be wavey. My best friend and the love of my life was at the end, wearing a black bowtie, dress shirt, black dress pants, and a collared black robe, no black vest this time. We had survived the battle that occurred two years ago together. We had held this gathering at our house. I had gotten to the end of the aisle, he lifted my veil, now it was time to say our personalised vows. He unfolded a piece of parchment."You were my best friend since we were four, you were my best friend through school, you supported me in everything that I did. I'm glad now that Harold put my name in that damn goblet, because if it wasn't for that I would have never had the balls to ask you if we could grow our relationship. We wouldn't be here." he said tearing up. "Can I make out with him now?" I said to the person documenting our marriage. I teared up with him. "Not yet." the person said. "Ugh fine." I joked. He chuckled with me. "And I really think my love, that after we survived the Battle of Hogwarts we can survive marriage." he grinned. I laughed at his comment, trying to hide it with my hand. "And that shield that blocked me from Voldemort's servant from killing me. I've known for a while that it was your love. I will love you until I die." he said. A tear ran down his chiseled cheek and I cried a lot more than I thought I would. "Your turn." said the person documenting. I as well unfolded a piece of parchment. "After the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, and I took your pulse, I realized you were alive. I didn't want to sleep until I knew you were alright. Unfortunately I had to sleep, and Madam Pomfrey persuaded me to sleep in one of the hospital cots. Before that, none of us knew if you were injured or what. I had to be affectionate to you in some way, even if you couldn't feel my love. I played with your hair for hours, just hoping you would wake up." I cried harder. He reached out and pulled me into a hug, he had to let go after half a minute. "For the rest of my life, I swear I will comfort you until I can't anymore." I looked at him, at his soft grey eyes. We said I do and slowly made out in front of our family. I were thinking of just signing a document, but on the subject of family we couldn't. Our reception included our first dance, food, deserts, and more dancing. Once it was over, and all of our guests had gone home, we changed into our pajamas and cuddled like the good old times. "So we're married now." he smirked. "Yeah. I love you so much." I said. "I love you too. You can play with my hair all you want now." he said. "And you can cuddle me all you want." I said. "I'm getting too hot. Do you mind if I take my shirt off?" he asked. "I don't mind, you have to do what's good for you." I replied. He pulled off his shirt to show his lean, semi muscular build. "Sorry, I'm lanky.' he said. "Cedric, I don't care. You're not lanky. You are muscular. And I love you anyways." I cuddled into his side and played with his chest hair. He grabbed my hand gently and kissed it. "No one's perfect. You are to me though." I said.

…

It was five years after the marriage and we had been trying for a child for four months. I think we had finally succeeded. I walked into our lounging area. "Cedric." I said. "Yeah." I answered. "My period is two weeks late. I think I'm pregnant." I said. He jumped off the couch and ran to me. Tears of joy started rolling down my face. He held my face and kissed me. I could feel his tears landing on my face. He kneeled and place a hand on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't believe I was carrying our child.

…

I was in labor, but I told myself it was worth it. The midwife told Cedric that he didn't want to see this, and should probably leave the room. He didn't want to though. His argument was that as a good husband he had to stay to comfort his wife. He had rubbed lotion on my expanding belly all the way through the nine months or so that I carried our child, now he held my hand. After two hours our first child was a boy. While the midwife was checking our son, Cedric played with my hair, kissed me on the forehead, and called me his fighter. The midwife put our son in my arms. "What should we name him?" Cedric whispered. "Do you like the name Dean?" I asked. "I love it. He looks like a Dean." he said, kissing me on the temple and smelling my sweaty hair. "How about the middle name?" he asked. "How about Cedric and Douglas?" I said smiling. He teared up and smiled. "If you want love." he kissed my temple again. "Yes, I want to name our son after you." I replied. Our Dean was sleeping away. "Do you want to rest for a bit? I could hold him." he asked. "You're his daddy. You have the right to hold him." I said. "My father never held me when I was little. So I'll sure hold our child." he said carefully grabbing his son in his arms, trying to make sure he didn't wake up. He was so adorable and loving with our son. I could see it in his eyes. I fell asleep five minutes later.

…

I had just returned to work after Dean Cedric Douglas Diggory was born. I had caught three death eaters in one week. Cedric was taking time off of work to look after Dean. He had been accepted to play on the English Quidditch team as their seeker. They gave him time off so he could take care of his son. I could hear Cedric changing Dean in the room beside me. "Hey buddy. So your mommy is taking a rest." Cedric said. A moment later I heard Cedric putting Dean back into his cot and saying: "Some day I'll teach you how to treat and respect your significant other." I loved them both so much. Cedric walked into our bedroom. "I heard what you said to Dean." I smiled. It was noon on a Saturday morning but I was still really tired. "Well who knows what sexuality he'll be. We're his parents, and we're supposed to support whatever he does." he said, kneeling next to where I was laying. I kissed him after he said it. He was the most intelligent loving man that I had ever met. I'm trying not to be bias because I love him. It was true to me. "I just not an owl, and my parents want to come and see him. I can't believe that they didn't come visit right after he was born." he informed me. "Cedric, it's going to be fine. They can come over and see him." I said. "Alright love." he replied. When they came to our home Cedric's mother desperately wanted to hold her grandson. Cedric's father on the other hand wanted nothing to do with Dean. We all sat down, I was holding Dean now, and Cedric had his arm around me. "How dare my son's offspring be a half-blood." his father said. "Father, it doesn't matter if our son is pureblood, halfblood, or muggleborn. He's our son, and if you don't like that, get out of our house, and never come back." Cedric told him. I'd never seen him that flustered or protective. "Maybe I will!" Cedric's father yelled. Dean started to cry because of the yell. Cedric's father stormed out of our house yelling "I thought you two wouldn't last long!" I was pacing around our living room singing Dean a lullaby to try and get him to calm down. It worked after the lullaby hit its final note."Cedric, I'm sorry for your father. Dean is of his blood, and he doesn't get that." his mother said. Dean had Cedric's soft, grey eyes. How dare he discriminate his only grandchild. I probably shouldn't be so harsh though. I put Dean down for a nap and let Cedric calm down a bit. I shut the door silently, not to wake our Deano. I walked to our bedroom to find Cedric with his face in his hands. He looked the same when his father had been rude to Harry. I dug my fingers into his hair, and he dropped his hands. His face was red and his eyes were puffy due to his sobbing. "He has your soft, grey eye's you know." I said. "I noticed." he wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. Maybe I was slightly wrong about the Diggory's, but Cedric wasn't his father. I grabbed his hand and kissed it. He perked up. "How about we cuddle?" I suggested. "That sounds lovely." he replied. We cuddled and fell asleep. All was well.


End file.
